mancodefandomcom-20200214-history
Video Games
Manly video game attributes include (a) the game title, (b) an optional description, and © the man rank (AKA mank). The man rank is a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being any game with Barbie in it, and 10 being Half Life. With the Exception of Crysis, Due to its clear level of manlyness, it has been awarded +1 to make it an 11. Game Choice *Every Man must own at least one copy of a sports game, whether it is Madden, Mario Kart, FIFA, or the like. Refer to Sports for more information. *First-Person-Shooters are also a recommended addition to a Man's library. *Any next-gen console is recommended, however, do not neglect the classics. The games you grew up on are still better than a lot of the crap that comes out these days. *Any well named World War 2 game is also acceptable. Nazis are not cool. *As a general rule of thumb, if there are guns, swords, explosions, scantily-clad women, or ninjas in a video game, it's worth playing. **If the answer is All of the Above, buy it. Now Arcade Machines All arcade machines are fair game with very few restrictions. If located in a public area it is also acceptable to brag about winning. If challenged to a match on an arcade machine and you lose it is acceptable for up to ONE rematch to be called by a the looser. If it is a 2 out of 3 match no rematches can be called. Online Chatting *It is acceptable to decline a challenge with two exceptions, Air Hockey and Shooting games. *It is also unacceptable to challenge someone who is attempting to score or is in process of scoring. This is considered unethical *Internet debates, like any conflict between men, should not be interfered with. Real men can battle with their wits just as well as their fists. Online competition is still competition, and men are competitive in nature. *People who say things like "Arguing online is like running in the special olympics" are people who are either regurgitating shit they saw on Ebaum's World, or have probably lost arguments online and are trying to make themselves feel better. *A man should at least make an effort to type properly. What's the matter, your fingers are too weak to hit a few extra keystrokes, Nancy? *If your testicles have not yet dropped, or your voice is declared to be annoying, do not use any voice chat programs. *In such online environments as XBox Live, etc. conversation will be kept STRICTLY to relevant topics such as enemy positions and insulting or "chirping" opponents. No one wants to hear about your day or where you live, Susie. The annoying voice rule also applies here Multiplayer When playing a game against another Man, it is considered unethical to glance at the section of screen controlled by another player, princess. If voted guilty by the majority of the other players, it is perfectly acceptable to 'gang up' and kill the cheater's character. When playing a game with people in the same room, if you unplug someone else's controller in order to kill them to break their spree, you should be dragged into the street and shot. When playing Man vs woman assuming the woman is a potential or current date, the man is to keep the score close, He may win, but may not make it obvious that he is intentionally letting her take points as to make it seem like he is at her level. Exceptions include any time a woman is better at a game than a man, then the gloves are off, give it your best shot 1337-5p33k and Chat-Speak While playing a game, using terms such as "PR0!", "n00b", and "lol" are questionable but excusable; using them in face-to-face situations is punishable by ridicule and/or pain. Leetspeak is not a spoken language. Side note. *Porn is spelled and pronounced in that form, to use the word pron/pr0n is to show an obvious insecurity towards your manhood, therefore until such time as your comfortable as a man (at least enough to say porn right) you are considered a princess. Pokeman=Pokemon Pokemon is a children's game, Carol. However proper spelling is a Man's game and all Men know if you misspell "Pokemon" as "Pokeman" you are a closet "Poke-Freak." Pika! NMS